Surge protector assemblies are usually fairly complex in construction involving a plurality of parts which must be assembled in the right order each time the surge protector device is replaced. These parts include spark-gap elements, holders, solder pellets, and the like and may provide fusing or fail-safe features. Frequently these devices as assembled do not have uniform operating characteristics, and moreover are apt to short out or fail under heavy current conditions before such action is desired. At the same time, operating characteristics are sometimes unpredictable, and the device may not fail safe or short out before the connecting conductors fail or vaporize.